


Myths and Legends

by girlfront



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Army, Coming of Age, Crack, Gen, Multi, Orbit - Freeform, bts and loona, btsloona, i'm doing my best ok, loona Percy jackson au, loona demigod au, loona greek mythology au, loona pjo au, loonacentric but bts is right there, loonarmy, loonarmys, might make bts one of the gods who knows, summer is coming hopefully I finish this, this'll mainly be a fic fic like with actual chapter (gasps can be heard from the audience), tw blood, yes the jeon siblings are the golden siblings they just don't know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfront/pseuds/girlfront
Summary: Heejin, Hyunjin, Haseul, Yeojin, Kahei, Jungeun, Jinsoul, Yerim, Sooyoung, Jiwoo, Chaewon, and Hyejoo are attacked while on a school field trip by mythological monsters.Things somehow get even more weird than that.[LOONA-centric BTSLOONA Percy Jackson AU]





	1. πρόλογος

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loonarmys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Loonarmys).



**MYTHS AND LEGENDS.**

_If you're reading this because you think you might be [a half-blood], my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life._

**Featuring**

Jeon Heejin, daughter of _Zeus_.

Kim Hyunjin, daughter of _Hermes_.

Jo Haseul, daughter of _Athena_.

Im Yeojin, daughter of _Nike_.

Wong Kahei, daughter of _Demeter_.

Kim Jungeun, daughter of _Iris_.

Jung Jinsoul, daughter of _Poseidon_. 

Choi Yerim, daughter of _Apollo_.

Ha Sooyoung, daughter of _Aphrodite_.

Kim Jiwoo, daughter of _Ares_. 

Kim Chaewon, daughter of _Hecate_.

Son Hyejoo, daughter of _Hades_.


	2. εκδρομή

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (boring) field trip gets interesting and then potentially fatal.

Hyunjin's head lightly hit the window she was leaning against, and she shot up straight in surprise. 

Next to her, Heejin chuckled, and placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Woah there. We're here, everyone's getting off the bus." Hyunjin's shoulders relaxed, and she gave her best friend a smile. 

Across the bus, Jungeun rested her cheek on her hand and looked out of her window. "I get it. You got the window seat. Congratulations, you don't have to rub it in." Jinsoul groaned next to her, still bitter over her rock paper scissors defeat. Jungeun just glared back at her and tapped the wireless earphones nestled inside her own ears. 

Yerim, backpack bouncing, bustled down the steps of the bus to the sidewalk. She turned and beamed at Yeojin, whose reflective sunglasses seemed too large for her own face. 

“No." Yeojin deadpanned.

"I didn't even say anyt-"

"No."

"I-"

Haseul rose from her seat and faced Kahei in the walkway. "Before you start," The older girl warned, gently wrapping her hand around Haseul's wrist, the other hand cradling a small sketchbook. "You've already gone over the history of the museum building, the museum president, and seven of the fifteen specific pieces from the exhibition." 

Haseul just grinned at her. 

Chaewon groaned from behind her, and looked up, clasping her hands. "Please, please, please, strike me down before Haseul starts talking about of the history of limestone."

Behind her, Hyejoo quietly grabbed Chaewon's sleeve and whispered in her ear. Chaewon turned to look at the younger girl, and wordlessly nodded. The two girls quietly made their way out of the bus, pushed ahead of Yerim and the others who were already stretching outside the bus, and turned the corner of the museum building until they were hidden by a marble column. 

Hyejoo stepped back from Chaewon until her back was against a wall. 

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Chaewon whispered.

Hyejoo was able to overcame her erratic breathing for a second to silently nod. She could hear them, every single one of them. Hyejoo heard their voices, calling out:  _save us...help us...raise us again...Olivia!_

"Stop, please." Hyejoo softly pleaded with the dead. The voices only seemed to grow louder until Hyejoo was clutching at her own head, trying to grab onto what was left of her own conscious. Her body shook as she lowered herself onto the ground, on the verge of tears. She heard Chaewon call her name, but her voice was lost in the desperation of the dead minds calling out for Hyejoo.  _Stop. Stop._

Chaewon lightly cupped Hyejoo's cheek, and suddenly it was if Hyejoo's mind re-organized itself. The voices of the dead were not completely gone (they never were), but they were reduced to a dull roar. Hyejoo could now hear the wind, the far away chattering of the other girls, and Chaewon's breathing. 

This was the sick cycle Chaewon and Hyejoo were stuck in. Hyejoo thought she was going crazy when she first started hearing the dead speak to her. She had told no one and just dealt with what she thought was her own madness.

Until Chaewon had found her in the girl's bathroom the third time Hyejoo heard the voices. She was on the verge of a panic attack, and Chaewon had just squeezed Hyejoo's shoulder. Suddenly, it was as if someone had washed out Hyejoo's mind.

Eventually, the two girls found that whenever Chaewon touched Hyejoo, the dead's voices immediately died down. 

Chaewon never thought Hyejoo was crazy, and Hyejoo thought Chaewon was crazy to _believe_ her.

Chaewon couldn't help that she wanted to grab Hyejoo's hand whenever she heard the other's girls breathing hitch, a clear indication of the voices growing louder in her head. But Hyejoo was insistent that she wanted to see what would happen and what she could learn about the curse she'd seemed to have acquired. If Hyejoo couldn't control what was happening to her, she'd be damned if she didn't at least find out  _what_  was going on with her.

And then it became habit. Whenever Hyejoo felt the voices were too overwhelming, she'd tell Chaewon and they'd find a secluded place, where Hyejoo could try to calm down.  

And if it didn't work, Chaewon would touch Hyejoo, and everything would be okay again.

"All good?" Chaewon asked. Hyejoo met eyes with the older girl, and nodded. 

When they made it back to the clearing where the bus was parked, the teaching assistant hadn't even noticed they were gone. But Jiwoo did. She beamed at the two girls. "Haseul didn't even notice." she whispered to Chaewon, giving the two girls a thumbs up. 

"Okay kiddos, we're gonna go in now. Try not to break anything." Ms. Bae said, finishing up her speech on the buddy system. Bae Joohyun was the teaching assistant this year at the preparatory school, an effort everyone thought was for a bit of cash on the side. The girl's regular class teacher was gone on a vacation, pretty _convenient_ timing if you were to ask Joohyun. Right before the big field trip? How sketchy. 

In the museum, the girls were surrounded by marble busts and statues of different mythological characters. A large standee poster declared that this was the limited-time-only exhibition of several ancient sculptures, aptly titled "The Statues of Ancient Greece." Yeojin found the lack of originality in the poster hilarious, and promptly announced to the rest of her class that she was more innovative in the third grade.

Yerim stood in front of a statue of Poseidon, Jinsoul standing next to her. Yerim raised her camera to take a picture, before hurriedly checking if the flash was off. 

Jinsoul heard the camera click and peered over Yerim's shoulder to see the final result. "He's kinda good-looking, not gonna lie." Yerim whispered. Jinsoul’s nose scrunched up slightly in disgust.

Across the exhibition, Heejin made eye contact with the Zeus bust and shuddered. She felt a chill wash over her, and suddenly felt she needed a drink of water. After essentially kidnapping Hyunjin from Yeojin and Haseul's company, the two girls, hand-in-hand, made their way to the front desk to ask for directions to the nearest bathroom. 

The woman behind the front desk had her brown hair tightly woven into an updo at the back of her head, and wore a light blue suit. She peered over her rimmed glasses to glare at the two girls.

Hyunjin squeezed Heejin's hand underneath the desk when she made eye contact with the receptionist. She had to rest from giving a small yelp out of surprise. The woman's eyes seemed to _glow_ a sickly yellow, and Hyunjin slowly blinked several times just to make sure she wasn’t suffering from post-nap grogginess. 

"It's going to be down there on your left."

The receptionist pointed with a long nail down the corridor. Heejin hastily thanked the receptionist and dragged Hyunjin away. 

Once they had turned the corner, Heejin released Hyunjin's hand. 

"Did you-"

"She had glowing eyes. They were, like, this yellow, and they were  _glowing_." 

"I was going to ask you if you saw that. And her freaky nails."

"Maybe she just likes to keep it long." Hyunjin wondered. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “I really need a nap.”

Heejin didn’t respond. She didn’t really want to think too much about it. In the bathroom, she splashed her face with water, in an effort to wash her mind of the unsettling image of the woman. 

Back at the receptionist’s desk, the woman who had given the two girls directions peered into the back staff room. 

“Megaera?” she called out.

Another woman peeked her head out from behind a shelf of cleaning supplies. She wore the overalls of a janitor, and her hair wildly poked out of her head, much unlike the first woman. In fact, the only things the two women seemed to have in common were their eyes and nails. 

The receptionist’s eyes narrowed, and her lips spread into a wide smile. 

“ _Demigods_.” She sneered. 

The other woman’s eyes grew wide in excitement. 

In the exhibition room, Yeojin peered up at a statue of a goddess. The statue wore a flowing robe, her wings spread behind her, a sword in her right hand. The statue was carved so that her face was scrunched in determination, and in her outstretched hand was a-

“Bagel.” Yeojin declared. 

“A bagel.” Haseul muttered, absorbed in her museum brochure. 

“Why is she holding a bagel?” Yeojin pointed up, but due to the girl’s unfortunate gravitational limitations, her hand ended up pointing at the statue’s belt. 

Haseul finally looked up, and rolled her eyes. “That’s not a bagel.” 

“Yes it is.”

“No, it’s not. It’s a laurel wreath. That’s Nike, goddess of victory.”

Yeojin furrowed her brow at Haseul. “I can read, Haseul.” Yeojin pointed to the inscription at the base of the statue. She had read the inscription when she first stopped in front of the statue. It read “Nike: Goddess of Victory.” 

Haseul just stared back at Yeojin. Then she looked at the inscription. Then back at Yeojin again. 

“That inscription is in Greek.” Haseul said softly. Yeojin’s head snapped towards Haseul. 

“Are you okay? No it’s not, it just says that it’s Nike, goddess of victory.” Yeojin gave Haseul a look.

Narrowing her eyes, Haseul spun around to look at the entire exhibition. She pointed to a plaque above the exit. She poked Yeojin’s shoulder, who was crouched down near the Nike statue. The younger girl stood and looked where Haseul was pointing. Haseul asked her what it said, and Yeojin raised on her eyebrows. 

“What, the smartest girl I know suddenly can’t read? It says ‘Revere the gods.’ In English.” Yeojin huffed, crossing her arms.

Haseul, dumbfounded, stood still. "That's still in-" She paused and squinted her eyes at the plaque.  _Wait._ The plaque  _was_ in English, now that Haseul was really looking at it. The letters almost seemed to ripple softly as Haseul read them. "Revere the gods." She breathed. 

Suddenly, the side exit doors of the exhibition broke open, sending wood splinters, metal, and the eleven other people in the room everywhere.

Jungeun felt herself slam into a wall, and she cried out from the sudden jolt of pain in her shoulder. All across the room, the girls were sprawled against walls, floors, and some broken statues. Yerim spotted a wood piece embedded in her arm in her peripheral vision, and tried not to look directly at it, feeling bile rush up her throat. 

Chaewon could hazily make out two figures at the exit that was forced open with one eye, unable to open the other swollen lid. She turned around, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through her ribs, and began rustling through the rubble. Hyejoo had been next to her when the blast went off. She had to be close. After a few seconds (it felt like  _hours_ ), Chaewon spotted Hyejoo near the stand of what had once been a marble bust. She tried not to cry out when she spotted a pool of blood near Hyejoo's head. 

"Demigods!" One of the figures screeched. Some of the girls, the conscious ones, clapped their hands over their own ears, the figure's inhumane voice seeming almost deafening. 

Jinsoul's mind ran laps as she tried to pry herself up from beneath marble stone fragments, her fingers slipping from the blood coating them. _Demigods?_  Jinsoul didn't know as much as Haseul did, but she knew enough Greek mythology to remember the term for the half-blood children of Gods and mortals. The  _fictional, mythological_ half-blood children of Gods and mortals.

The two figures stepped into the light, and Yeojin tried not to throw up in disgust. She turned her face away, and set to work on shaking Haseul's shoulder in an attempt to rouse her from unconsciousness. 

Both of the two creatures were winged, with each wing ending in a sharp point, almost like a bat's. Their bodies were covered in mangled, tangled, brown fur. The clothes covering them were in tatters, and their hands weren't hands as much as they were claws. But the thing that heighten Yeojin's fear the most was their eyes. Soulless. Yellow.  _Glowing._

Jiwoo pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and scooted over to where Sooyoung was lying down. The younger girl swallowed down bile as she stared at Sooyoung's ankle, which was twisted in a way that couldn't be natural. In front of the two girls, Ms. Bae shakily stood. 

"Furies." Jiwoo heard the teaching assistant hiss. 

Ms. Bae began to storm towards the two winged creatures, before they began to hiss. 

"Step away from the demigods, Aello. You cannot protect them any longer. We were promised demigod blood!" The creature with the tattered blue dress screeched.

"Who's Aello?" Jiwoo pondered to a half-unconscious Sooyoung, who had gripped Jiwoo's hand. The older woman ignored her, and continued to step forward. 

"These twelve demigods..." Ms. Bae trailed off as her eyes scanned the room. She quickly counted the number of girls in her sight.  _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten...Heejin and Hyunjin._ "These demigods were placed under my protection. You cannot have them. You furies are not welcome anywhere near them." Ms. Bae boldly announced. 

"This can't be real." Jungeun marveled, the pain in her shoulder seeming distant, her fear and confusion taking the helm of her mind. One of the winged creatures,  _furies_ , bolted towards Jungeun and lifted her off the ground. Jungeun screamed as she met eyes with the fury. 

Ms. Bae screamed in anger, and as she ran towards Jungeun, long, vibrant red feathers sprouted from her exposed arms. Yeojin saw Ms. Bae grab for the small, white clip she always wore in her hair, then Yeojin squinted as a flash of metal shone in her vision. Ms. Bae held a long, silver sword in her winged arms, and promptly shoved the blade into the fury's shoulder. The fury screamed, prompting some girls to again cover their ears. Jungeun fell the ground as the fury dropped her and blacked out.

The teaching assistant let out an inhumane scream, and swung her sword at the fury's torso. The creature's talons wrapped around the blade, and she grinned at Ms. Bae, displaying sharp teeth.

"You are nothing but a _harpy_ , Aello. You are no match for _me_." The fury sneered at Ms. Bae, before swiping at Ms. Bae's cheek with her claws. A line of red bloomed on Ms. Bae's cheek, and she let out a pained hiss. Her grip on her sword tightened as she leaned her sword into the fury. 

Kahei felt her eyes widen, and her world began to move in slow motion. She saw the second fury creep up behind Ms. Bae. She saw the second fury's arm rise to claw at Ms. Bae's back. Kahei heard herself scream.  _Ms. Bae, behind you!_

In what seemed like a millisecond, Ms. Bae grabbed at her jacket, produced a second, smaller blade, spun around on her heels, and promptly sliced the second fury in half. The fury exploded into golden-yellow dust, and if Kahei didn't already think this was a hallucination, she'd think she was going crazy. 

The first fury, taking advantage of Ms. Bae's distraction, tackled the teaching assistant to the floor, a few feet away from where Jiwoo held Sooyoung's hand. The smaller sword Ms. Bae was holding clattered to the floor, and Ms. Bae gripped onto her silver blade with all of the strength, trying to keep the fury from clawing at her face. Jiwoo willed herself not to scream, opting instead to squeeze Sooyoung's palm even tighter. This proved vain, as Jiwoo screamed anyways. 

Ms. Bae met eyes with Jiwoo, and saw past the girl's tears to see the girl's resolve to survive. She debated the consequences of her next action, then acted. "Jiwoo!" Ms. Bae screamed. Jiwoo looked down to see the smaller blade near her own feet. As if it was routine, Jiwoo felt herself release Sooyoung's hand and grab the blade. 

Jiwoo heard her classmates scream at her as she stood up.

 _"What are you doing?"_  
  
_"Jiwoo, stop you're going to-"_

_"Get yourself killed!"_

But the other girls' screams were muffled as Jiwoo ran towards the fury. Ignoring the weight of the sword, Jiwoo's eyes narrowed as she swung at the fury's neck with all of her might, letting out a yell. The sword slammed into the floor as the fury exploded into dust. Jiwoo's breathing came out in ragged intervals as she let go of the sword and lowered herself onto the floor. 

Ms. Bae just stared at Jiwoo. Then she started to laugh. Her students, the awake ones, just sat in place, slack-jawed. Ms. Bae lifted her arm to wipe her tears of laughter, and the long red feathers retracted into her skin. She touched the silver sword resting next to her, and the blade reshaped itself into her ivory hair-clip, which the teacher snapped into her hair. 

Ms. Bae turned to Jiwoo and grinned. "Didn't-" She paused to cough. "Didn't know you had that in you, kid."

Jiwoo just stared down at Ms. Bae's other sword. She had just  _killed_ someone. Jiwoo felt a stray tear escape her eye and roll down her cheek. 

The other girls began to help each other up. Yerim felt the weight of the wood piece in her arm, but still refused to move her head to look at it, knowing that if she did, she'd probably  _vomit_. Jinsoul gaped at Yerim as the younger girl shakily rose from the rubble of what used to be the Poseidon statue.

"Are you okay?" Jinsoul asked, knowing the question was incredibly stupid. 

"It'd surprise you more if I said 'yes'." Yerim huffed, squeezing her eyes in pain. 

* * *

 

In the bathroom, Heejin tried to coax Hyunjin up. The other girl was curled up, her head buried in her arms, her knees up to her chest as she shakily breathed. Hyunjin had tried to run for the bathroom door when the first loud noise was heard, but Heejin had quickly yanked her back into the bathroom, where they spent the next few minutes trying to prevent the other from having a panic attack. 

"I-I think it's over." Heejin breathed as she brushed Hyunjin's hair with her hand. Hyunjin looked up at her. "Do you think-?" 

The question of their classmates' morality lingered on both girls lips. Heejin was the first to push away her doubts, giving her friend a determined shake of her head. "Let's not worry about that. We need to get back to Ms. Bae. I knew I had a bad feeling about this face." She huffed. 

Hyunjin stood up, grabbing on Heejin's arm for support. "I'm glad you're here." Hyunjin confessed. Heejin felt her face heat up, and she looked away from Hyunjin, coughing awkwardly. "Ye-yeah. No problem." She broke away from Hyunjin and opened the door for the younger girl. Behind Hyunjin's back, Heejin held the back of her palms to her cheeks, in an effort to reduce their sudden increase in temperature. 

* * *

 

The girls' voices overlapped as they bombarded their teacher with questions. This went on for a couple minutes, until Ms. Bae stood up. The teaching assistant help up her hand, and a blanket of silence covered the schoolgirls. "One at a time, I promise you'll get an explanation. It's the least I can do." Ms. Bae sighed, somehow looking even more ethereal than usual, despite the fact that a nasty gash was visible through a cut in her blazer and her cheek bled profusely, dripping down her jawline onto her neck. 

Haseul hated being at a loss for words, and she tried to overcome her speechlessness. "Are you crazy? You put us all in danger. We could have  _died_. J-Jiwoo killed one of those...those things! How can you call yourself a-"

"Are you kidding, Haseul?" Heejin interrupted. "From what it sounds like, Ms. Bae saved our lives. How can you blame her?" 

"You weren't even here!" Haseul shot back. "You were in the bathroom with Hyunjin, while the rest of us-"

"Sat there as Jiwoo helped save us." Yeojin chimed in, fed up of this sudden fighting. 

"Girls," Ms. Bae pinched the bridge of her nose, and leaned against a column that was left standing. "If you can't come up with concise questions without fighting, I'll just do the explaining. Have you girls never considered how eerily similar you all are?" Ms. Bae questioned, as the girls all looked at each other. 

"You all have never met at least one of your biological parents. If your other parent is living, they never talk about your other parent, do they?" Several girls across the room shook their heads. 

"Guess why." Ms. Bae asked, now resting her back against the base of the column, resting one elbow on her upright knee. 

Jinsoul raised her hand. 

"You don't have to do that. Just...just chime in." Ms. Bae waved her off. 

"The uh-the winged thing..." Jinsoul trailed off.

"Fury."

Jinsoul snapped her fingers in a sudden burst of epiphany. "Right! The fury. It called you _Aello_. That's a Greek name, the name of a harpy, a wind spirit. And the furies, they're goddesses of vengeance, most notable for retrieving demigods and other beings to the Underworld. But that's all-" 

"Real." Ms. Bae half-grinned. 

"But we're not demigods." Kahei furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Ah, my dear. But you are. And you're no longer safe here. You need to get to camp."

The room was silent for a few beats as the girls tried to process this new piece of information.

"That's-that's crazy!" Haseul argued.

"After everything that's happened to us today, _that's_ crazy?" Yeojin laughed. 

Haseul was indignant. Ms. Bae was _crazy_ , demigods and harpies and furies didn't exist. That was all mythology. "There's no way-" 

Ms. Bae huffed in impatience. "There is no time. Every second we're not within the camp's border, the more monsters become aware of your scents. Especially with so many of you in one place, it was insanity to think you could be safe anywhere but Camp Half-Blood." 

Choosing to ignore the part where Ms. Bae told them they had a  _scent_ , Hyunjin raised her hand. 

"You...really don't have to raise your hand."

"What's Camp Half-Blood?" Hyunjin asked, her hand still in the air. 

"You mean 'Where?'." Ms. Bae's eyes glistened as she stood up and gestured for her students to do the same. "Gather up your unconscious classmates, girls. We're going on a field trip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might think Jinsoul's a nerd but in reality she's just on Wikipedia too much.


	3. αρχίσει

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls try to stay alive and finally make it to Camp Half-Blood.

"This is Camp Half-Blood?" Yeojin scoffed. 

At the wheel of the bus, Ms. Bae grinned. "The one and only!" She chirped. Surrounding the bus was just foliage. Miles and miles of leaves, forests, and not much else. A few feet in front of the bus, a tall wood sign dangled off a pole. 

"Delphi Strawberry Service." Sooyoung read as she tried to shift herself to a more optimal position to see outside. Next to her, Jinsoul held onto the older girl's arm, and whispered to her to be more careful. Sooyoung waved her off, and furrowed her eyebrows. 

Yerim had slipped into a deep sleep during the tension-filled bus ride, a result of both her blood loss and her extreme exhaustion. Jolted awake when the bus had hit its brakes, Yerim looked around, eyes squinting. "Where are we?" She asked groggily. 

"Camp Half-Blood." Ms. Bae answered matter-of-a-factly. 

"No, like, are we in heaven? Or..." Yerim trailed off, rubbing her eyes with her good hand. Her other arm was wrapped in a ripped strip of fabric from Jungeun's shirt, stained red from the puncture wound it was trying to protect.

Haseul had been rubbing her glasses on the corner of her shirt. She placed the frames on her nose, and turned to Yerim. "We're in Montauk. Long Island." Haseul sighed, still trying to make sense of all the information that had been relayed to her during the bus ride. 

Ms. Bae had tried to be understanding, but as she rattled off an impossible amount of information about scents and quests and mists, Haseul had never wanted to cry so badly. The girl loved knowledge more than anything, but now she felt that it was indeed possible to have too _much_ knowledge. Haseul could've gone her whole life without knowing that her life was constantly in danger, at no fault of her own. 

The bus was silent as the girls got up to leave the bus. Chaewon gently rubbed Hyejoo's shoulder. "C'mon Hye, we gotta go." The older girl whispered into Hyejoo's ear. Hyejoo finally stirred and looked at Chaewon. Chaewon was able to read the other girl's confusion and hurt immediately, and wrapped Hyejoo's arm around her own shoulder. 

"I'll fill you in later, but we really need to go." She said, as she coaxed Hyejoo out of her seat. 

Suddenly, the bus rattled. Those who were standing struggled to keep their balance as the floor beneath them lurched forward. 

"Guys!" Hyunjin screamed, pointing to the small vertical window at the back of the bus. 

"Can we please catch a break?" Jinsoul screamed, turning around in her seat. 

Kahei craned her neck to see outside a window. Outside the bus, she could see a large bull-like creature a couple of meters away from the back of the bus. Its body was built like a human's, but seemed as though it was nine feet tall. From the torso up, Kahei could see that the creature was covered in mangled brown fur, tangled in knots and speckled with clumps of...Kahei didn't even want to know. 

"We need to go." Ms. Bae stuttered. The girls stayed still, frozen in fear. "Get out of the bus. Run into camp and don't stop. Go!" Ms. Bae instructed, meeting eyes with Heejin, who nodded in affirmation. 

Heejin immediately grabbed Hyunjin by her sleeve, the younger girl still looking at the monster outside in a mix of awe and fear. The two girls made their way to the front of the bus. Right before the two bustled down the steps, Heejin turned back and looked into the eyes of her classmates.

"Let's go!" Heejin yelled. 

This seemed to shake the other girls from their trance, and they began to move in pairs and trios, propping up the injured girls and helping them to the front of the bus. Yeojin tried to steady her own breathing, holding onto Yerim more than the older, injured girl was holding onto her. The bus lurched forward again, and Yeojin could vaguely hear Ms. Bae yell that the creature, a _minotaur_ , was head-butting the bus. Yeojin was frozen as she thought of all the reasons she couldn't die at fourteen years old. 

"Yeojin, I don't mean to rush you, but we are going to  _die_ if we don't go." Yerim hissed in Yeojin's ear, shaking the younger out of her trance. Yeojin pulled Yerim down the steps of the bus, trying not to look behind her as she half-carried the older girl towards the wooden sign.

As she and Yerim lugged their way under the wooden sign, the text of "Delphi Strawberry Service" rippled to reveal a string of Greek text that subsequently rearranged itself in English for Yeojin, finally reading "Camp Half-Blood". 

Jiwoo looked out to the bus after she stumbled her way into the camp. She tried not to cry out when she saw that Jinsoul and Sooyoung were struggling to make their way into camp. Jiwoo saw Sooyoung open her mouth and say something to Jinsoul, who responded by frantically shaking her head and gripping onto Sooyoung even tighter. The girls could now see the minotaur in full. Its head was that of a bull, a very angry bull, and its bottom half was only covered by white underwear, which Jiwoo somehow recognized as Fruit-of-the-Loom.

If she wasn't fearing for her friends' lives, she might've even laughed at how ridiculous the sight was. 

The minotaur was about to thrust its horns towards the back of the bus again, but then its eyes caught sight of Jinsoul and Sooyoung limping towards the entrance of camp. It started to charge towards the two girls, but then Ms. Bae landed on the grass, the feathers on her arms visible and her sword in hand. The minotaur yelled as Ms. Bae slashed at its torso with her sword. 

Sooyoung, with difficulty, looked behind her to see Ms. Bae and the minotaur battling, the minotaur swatting at Ms. Bae, the harpy flying to dodge attacks and using her sword to poke at the minotaur, keeping the monster's eyes off of the two students limping their way towards the wooden sign. Sooyoung tore her eyes away and back to her destination, summoning up the last of her strength as she tried to match Jinsoul's pattern of walking.  _Left, right, left, right._

Finally after what seemed like five minutes, but was probably thirty seconds, Jinsoul and Sooyoung both fell to their knees under the sign, Sooyoung grabbing at her ankle, hissing in pain. The other girls gravitated towards Sooyoung and Jinsoul, thankful for their safe passage, when Haseul remembered that not everyone was within the boundaries of the camp. 

Ms. Bae dodged out of the way of the minotaur's large human-like hands, gave the creature one last hit on the head with the blunt of her sword, then expertly flew towards the camp. As she passed under the wooden sign, Haseul let out an audible sigh of relief, which was cut off when she saw the minotaur was charging its way towards them.

Just as it seemed the minotaur was about to lurch itself into the camp, it was violently bounced back into the school bus as a rippling protective barrier became visible.

Jungeun let out a gasp of laughter. They were alive. They had been attacked by two furies and a minotaur, but they were alive. A freaking minotaur! Jungeun began to howl in laughter, and felt her eyes well up in tears. 

"We need to make sure everyone's okay in the head." An unknown voice mused. 

Jungeun looked up to see a boy holding onto a bow and arrow, and her laughter died down. His black hair was held back by a blue bandana, and across his chest was what seemed to be a fanny pack in the same shade of blue as his bandana. But perhaps the most striking thing about him was his shirt, which was orange and had the words "Camp Half-Blood" and a Pegasus printed across the front. 

The boy crouched in front of Jungeun, set aside his bow and arrow, and placed his hands on Jungeun's head, who just took in a sharp breath. The boy pulled back to reach into his pack, and gave Jungeun a wide smile. 

"I'm Jimin Park. Son of Apollo." He said as he fumbled through his pack. 

"Apollo..." Jungeun trailed off, distracted. 

"The god of the sun, light, knowledge, music, dance, poetry, but most importantly..." Jimin pulled out a flashlight and shone it into Jungeun's eyes, who yelped in surprise and annoyance. "Healing." 

Jungeun pushed away Jimin's flashlight, and frowned. "My head is fine. There are other people with actual injuries who need to be healed."

Jimin raised a single eyebrow. "Head injuries are just as important, maybe even more-"

"I'm fine."

"Right. Anyways, don't worry about your friends. They're in good hands." Jimin smiled again. Jungeun was now aware of the throng of orange-wearing people that were now tending to her injured classmates. 

"Joon!" Jimin called out to another boy, who was standing, a gold dagger in one hand, the other hand raking through his brown locks over and over again. The boy turned to Jimin and stiffened. "We need to get some of them to Mr. Jeong." Jimin said, to which the other boy nodded. 

The brunette boy stepped forward and clapped loudly. All of the girls snapped their heads up to look at him. "Listen up! My name is Namjoon Kim, son of Athena. We've never had this many come into camp at one time, so its going to take some time for us to figure everything out. But of more pressing importance, we need those of you who are well enough to come with us. And you too, Aello, if you don't mind." Namjoon turned to Ms. Bae, who nodded in affirmation. 

Chaewon began to stand up, but not before looking for Hyejoo, who was being treated by a thin-framed girl with bright, glowing, orange hair. Hyejoo met eyes with the older girl, and tilted her head towards Namjoon.  _Go ahead, I'll be fine,_ Hyejoo seemed to say. To emphasize her point, the younger girl gave Chaewon a small smile and a thumbs up. Chaewon got up and walked towards Namjoon, who gave her a tight nod in acknowledgement. 

* * *

Heejin, Chaewon, Jiwoo, Jungeun, Yeojin, and Kahei were the only ones well enough to follow Namjoon down the hill they had entered from. As they started to walk down the hill, they simultaneously gasped in awe. 

At the bottom of the hill were big wood cabins set in a pattern, and many other strewn buildings. Surrounding the buildings was a beautiful, shimmering stream, and a lush forest. Words didn't seem to encompass how serene the camp looked. 

"It's beautiful." Kahei whispered. Namjoon looked over his shoulder at her and grinned. "It's home." He said, nonchalantly. 

The company of girls and Namjoon stopped in front of a large, sky-blue building. Namjoon stretched out his hands. "This is the Big House." Jungeun inwardly cringed at the bold color choice. Maybe it should've been named the  _Blue_ House. 

"It's very...blue." Chaewon tried fishing for a compliment. 

"It _is_ , isn't it." A deep voice rang out from the open entrance of the house. Another creature stepped out into the bright sunlight, and Kahei flinched, unconsciously registering this new presence as a monster. 

"Peace, child. I'm on your side." The creature chuckled, holding up a hand. The top half of its body was of a man's, his face peaceful and stern. He wore a corduroy blazer over a sweater vest, despite the blazing sun above. The bottom half of the creature was that of a horse coated in a chestnut brown mane. 

Namjoon made a face at Kahei. "Mr. Jeong isn't a monster, he's a _centaur_." The boy said indignantly, as if it was obvious. 

The centaur trotted down the steps to the house and tousled Namjoon's hair. "Kahei Wong. Yeojin Im. Jungeun Kim. Jiwoo Kim. Chaewon Kim. Heejin Jeon. I was beginning to think you girls would never show up. The rest of you are injured, I'm sure. Thank you, Aello, none of them are dead." The centaur nodded at Ms. Bae, whose feathers were now nowhere to be seen. 

The girls gaped at the centaur, who now bent his front legs into what seemed to be a bow. "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes, appointed by the Gods. But you may call me Mr. Jeong, if you prefer." 

The six girls continued to gape at the centaur. 

Mr. Jeong turned to Ms. Bae. "I believe we have some catching up to do." 

Inside the Big House, Ms. Bae settled down on an armchair, Mr. Jeong preferring to stand by his desk, which was cluttered with an array of weapons and files. Namjoon led the six girls into a room lined with hospital beds. The plague next to the door read "infirmary", and inside, a couple of campers ran to and from, collecting miscellaneous supplies. 

Heejin let out a grunt of surprise when she was suddenly toppled to the floor by another person.

"Shit! Shit, shit. Sorry." Another voice rang out as they quickly pushed themselves from off of Heejin and stood up.

Heejin looked up to meet the bright eyes of another camper, this time a boy with curly light brown hair. He wore the same (blinding) orange t-shirt like the rest of the campers, but was wearing the worst pair of shoes Heejin had ever seen. They were chunky beige sneakers, the soles speckled with different bright colors: namely, red, yellow, blue, and green. Heejin couldn't help staring pointedly at the boy's sneakers. He noticed this and playfully wiggled his left leg, snapping Heejin out of her trance. 

The boy pointed the shoe to the floor in different positions, trying his best to show them off. "Present from the pops up top." The boy laughed, popping the 'p'. 

Heejin stayed silent, but reached out her hand when the boy offered to pull her up. "Name's Hoseok Jung. Son of...drumroll please!"

The room stayed silent, except for the sounds of the other campers searching for supplies. 

Hoseok let out a mini-sigh. "Hermes. Son of Hermes."

Namjoon reached out and clapped the other boy's shoulder, and gave Hoseok a tight smile. "Please...stop scaring the newcomers. Don't you have somewhere to run off to?" 

Hoseok's face remained stern for a few seconds before he broke off eye contact with the son of Athena. He turned to the girls. "He's right. I have to get the last of these supplies to the Apollo kids, or Rosie'll have my head. See you guys around." Hoseok patted the satchel on his shoulders, gave the girls one last salute, then sped out of the exit at an incredible speed. 

"Sorry about him." Namjoon said curtly. The tense look in his eyes melted as he gestured around the large room. "Well, this is the infirmary. It's an on-and-off sort-of thing, but it got set up as soon as we heard that you guys arrived in camp." 

The girls silently nodded as Namjoon launched into a tirade on the history of the Big House. "...it was painted red during the 1980s' through the early 1990s'..." He lectured, as he led the girls throughout the four floors of the Big House. 

Finally, the girls ended up in the living room, where Ms. Bae and Mr. Jeong were sipping on tea. 

Chiron raised his eyebrows at the sight of the girls. "Now, Aello. Remind me which one of these girls bravely assisted you in your fight against Alecto?" He asked, lowering his tea cup onto its platter. Ms. Bae smiled coyly and nodded her head towards Jiwoo. "Jiwoo Kim. It's my fault for impulsively putting her on the spot, but she acted quite bravely in the spur of the moment." 

Mr. Jeong looked at Jiwoo, and smiled warmly, and the girl sweetly smiled back politely. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you. It'll be interesting to see who your-" He trailed off, his eyes widening. Ms. Bae's eyes widened as well, and the five other girls and Namjoon hesitantly stepped back from Jiwoo. 

"What?" Jiwoo questioned, her eyes wild. "What's going on?" 

Suddenly, Jiwoo was aware of a red glow from above her. She looked into the silver platter on the wall across from her and gaped. Above her head was a red glowing sign of a flaming spear. Its red light cast onto Jiwoo's face, making her look fierce in a way she didn't want to.

Mr. Jeong's eyes tore from the symbol above Jiwoo's head, and he sank into a deep bow. Ms. Bae gracefully stepped out of her seat and knelt on one knee, Namjoon doing the same, the boy also clasping a fist over his heart. Jiwoo's classmates hesitantly also lowered themselves into bows, still staring at the aggressive symbol above Jiwoo's head. 

"The bloodline is determined. _**Ares**_ \-- Lord of rage and violence. Hail Jiwoo Kim, daughter of the _God of War_." 

It was silent for a few beats before Jiwoo finally steadied her breathing.

"What?" Jiwoo was in disbelief. 

Jiwoo never thought of herself as prideful, but she knew her own personality. She knew she was nice, kind, and she liked that she always tried to be the best friend she could be. And now she was learning she was the daughter of the god of _war_? Of _rage_? Of _violence_? 

That _couldn't_ be right. 

"That can't be right." Yeojin frowned, voicing out Jiwoo's thoughts. The older girl mentally thanked Yeojin for saying what she didn't have the courage to say. 

"Yeojin, you can't-" Ms. Bae began to chastise her when Mr. Jeong held up a hand, silencing the harpy. He raised an eyebrow, inviting Yeojin to continue. 

"Jiwoo is so nice. Ares is famed for his violence. It just...doesn't make sense." Yeojin had paid attention in the few minutes they were in the Greek God exhibition (had it really been only a couple of hours since then?), and had listened to Haseul complain about the god of war for about seven minutes.

Mr. Jeong looked almost sympathetic as he trotted towards Jiwoo. He leaned down slightly, and pursed his lips, trying to find the right thing to say. "My child. Many things in our world don't make sense. But Ares has claimed his parentage, and he is _not_ mistaken." 

Jiwoo willed herself not to cry. She could not cry in front of so _many_ people. 

But she could cry alone. 

Jiwoo managed to stammer that she needed to be left alone for some time. "Those cabins you saw...they're each meant to host all children of the same God or Goddess. Namjoon can lead you to the Ares cabin." Ms. Bae said, resting her hand on Jiwoo's shoulder. Jiwoo nodded and looked to the tall boy, who looked just as confused as Jiwoo felt. 

Outside, Namjoon rubbed at his neck. "Uh...not to be a downer, but I just want to warn you. Ares is kind of a jerk." 

That was just what Jiwoo needed to hear. Her dad was a infamous, immortal piece of crap. She wanted to respond with something sarcastic, but instead she asked Namjoon whether he had met Ares before. 

Namjoon began to thread his hair with his fingers again, which Jiwoo guessed was probably a habit of nervousness (Jiwoo didn't judge, but instead observed in solidarity...she herself bit her nails). "Yeah. I went on a quest about a year ago. His vulture isn't very nice, either." The tall boy sighed. 

"He has a vulture." Jiwoo said, making a statement more than she asked a question. 

The two walked in silence, until they reached a scruffily-painted red cabin, which had a large head of a boar staring down at all that approached it. The pulses of rock music blared from the cabin, seemingly making the grass underneath their feet rumble.

Namjoon stopped a couple of feet away from the porch of the house, Jiwoo doing the same. "I can't go any farther." Namjoon sighed. "The land mines'll get me. They only let children of Ares pass." 

Jiwoo was surpressing the urge to scream more and more.  _Land mines?!_

Namjoon looked at the symbol still hovering above Jiwoo in pity. "The Ares kids aren't all like you. They're-uh a handful. A violent handful." He grimaced, obviously recalling a previous encounter with a child of Ares.

"Just try not to get killed." was Namjoon's advice before he scurried away, leaving Jiwoo alone and still slightly confused. 

* * *

 

She stood there in shock for a few moments, before walking up the steps to the cabin (cautiously. She didn't want to be blown up). Jiwoo stayed still in front the door, debating how long she could get away with not going inside the Ares cabin. 

"Babygirl, you know you don't have to knock, right?" A deep voice rumbled. 

Jiwoo's head snapped to the left. A huge man was sitting in a rocking chair, looking at Jiwoo. He wore a black leather jacket, with matching black cargo pants and a black athletic shirt underneath the large coat. His knuckles were covered with leather fingerless biker gloves, accented with silver studs. At his combat boot-covered feet stood a bird, who also stared at Jiwoo. A _vulture_.

Even if the man wasn't glowing the same shade of red as the symbol above her head, Jiwoo immediately could tell who this was. 

"Ares." Jiwoo said softly. 

"That I am, babygirl. Come give your daddy a hug." Ares's scarred lips spread into a grin, and he outstretched his arms for a moment before letting them rest on the rocking-chair's armrests again. Jiwoo stayed glued in place. 

Ares leaned back in the rocking chair, and again grinned at Jiwoo, who simply glanced back at her father apprehensively. "Oh yeah," the god of war stroked at his chin. "You're gonna fit in great with the other kids."  

"I'm not like them." Jiwoo whispered. 

Ares raised one of his arms, and the vulture hopped on onto his forearm, squawking. Jiwoo kept her eyes on her father, trying not to shake in fear as she noticed the red spheres of fire brighten underneath Ares' circular sunglasses. The god of war's face remained stern, until he again burst into boisterous laughter. 

"You think I haven't kept my eye on my own kid?" Ares questioned, lowering his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, now fully displaying the balls of red fire that sat in his eye sockets. "I've been watching you, Jiwoo. You're intense when you want to be. I saw how you took down that fury." 

Jiwoo's eyes widened. "I didn't mean-"

"But you did! You took down that fury in one strike. Only my children possess that kind of impulsiveness, that innate desire to destroy. Deep down underneath, you're just like me, just like your brothers and sisters." Ares was now towering over Jiwoo, pointing at the door to the Ares cabin. "You crave to destroy. You crave the satisfaction of battle. Of drawing blood." 

Jiwoo was hugging herself, refusing to make eye contact with the god staring her down. "I can't be cruel." Jiwoo whispered, a tear escaping her eye. 

"Babygirl," Ares reached out with one of his huge palms, and swiped at Jiwoo's tear with his thumb. "You already are." With that, the god of war and his vulture dissipated in a red flame, his daughter squinting her eyes at the sudden light. 

Jiwoo turned to the cabin door and stared at the boar at the top of the cabin. It seemed to stare back at Jiwoo, almost taunting her. The girl knocked on the door, giving it three hard raps, before the door was swung open by a girl with short bangs and slick-straight black hair. "Shut the hell up! I'm getting the door!" She screamed as she swung open the cabin door. Her cat eyes narrowed at the sight of Jiwoo. 

"This isn't the Aprhodite cabin. How did you get past the land mines?" The girl scoffed. Jiwoo didn't answer until the girl cleared her throat, as she was distracted by how much the girl reminded her of her godly father. Leather jacket and all.

Jiwoo noticed that the flaming spear was now nowhere to be seen. "I-uh...I'm supposed to be here." She said quietly. 

The short-banged girl leaned on the doorframe and crossed her arms. "You're an Ares kid? Are you sure?" The girl pursed her lips. 

"Uh...yeah." 

The other girl sighed and nodded. "Okay. Get in here. You get the pleasure of the last bunk since you're new, but don't expect us to let you sleep in. We wake up at five to train..." The other girl continued to rattle off the traditions of the Ares cabin as she pushed Jiwoo in the cabin. 

Jiwoo couldn't hear the other girl (her sister, she realized) as soon as she was pushed into the cabin. The rock music, combined with the yells of different Ares children either getting in fights or just...yelling made it impossible for Jiwoo to hear her own thoughts. Over the rock music, Jiwoo managed to scream to ask the girl what her name was. 

The other girl grabbed an arrow that was shot at her out of the arm, and gave Jiwoo a smirk. "Seulgi Kang!" The girl yelled back. "I'm your head counselor." 

* * *

 

 After Jiwoo had left with Namjoon, Mr. Jeong had led Heejin, Yeojin, Kahei, and Jungeun outside. Jungeun could not stop staring at the centaur's horse half, and stupidly remarked to herself that Mr. Jeong walked an awful lot like a horse, before she sighed and flicked her own temple. 

"All unclaimed demigods stay in the Hermes cabin. I imagine it will require a lot of adjusting, what with twelve...er-eleven of you coming in unclaimed, at the same time." Mr. Jeong lectured as he trotted in front of the girls. As the girls and centaurs continued walking, a toga-clad humanoid creature with shimmering green skin flitted up to Mr. Jeong and handed the centaur a stack of orange fabric, which the girls recognized as the same shirt Namjoon, Hoseok, and the other campers were wearing. Mr. Jeong's stopped in his place, and after thanking the creature, he turned to the girls. 

He reached down and handed the stack to Heejin, who took one of the shirts then passed the stack to Kahei. The centaur smiled at the girls. "Now, you are officially apart of Camp Half-Blood." 

"Wait, Mr. Chiron?" Yeojin called out as the centaur turned away. "What about our parents? How do we let them know that we're here? Are you sure we can't go back home?" Yeojin didn't want to sound like a  _baby_ , but she wanted to cover all bases. 

Over his shoulder, the centaur nodded understandingly. "Your parents are all informed about the existence of Camp Half-Blood. We've notified your parents that monsters are now able to sense your scents, and the only place you can be truly safe is within the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood." 

Yeojin sighed, and grudgingly pulled on the orange t-shirt over her school uniform blouse. 

The party finally came in view of their destination. The Hermes cabin was obviously in need of a paint job -- it's brown paint chipped off at every angle and edge. At the top of the cabin, a large golden symbol of a staff entwined by two snakes glimmered in the sun's light. Even though the girls were a few meters away from the cabin, the noise of overlapping voices caught their ears. 

As she approached the Hermes cabin's porch, Heejin caught sight of Hoseok, who was speaking to another boy. Hoseok made eye contact with Heejin, and waved, turning his body enough that Heejin could now see the face of the said boy Hoseok was engrossed in conversation with. Heejin's eyes narrowed, and then widened. 

"Jeongguk?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok's shoes.....baby blink once if they holding you hostage.


End file.
